Oh The Possibilities!
by JaylaXx
Summary: Team 7 are sent away for a year long mission protecting a super mega important boy called Harry Potter. Oh the possibilities inside this mission! Scaring ickle firsties, staring contests with Snape, killing a few antagonists and renewing bonds. SasuxNaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto :(**

**Chapter one**

It was a normal day in Konoha... Okay who am I kidding nothing is normal when Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke are involved. The said pair were walking through the streets towards the Hokage's tower as they were called for a mission briefing.

Now once they arrived to the tower they were met with the sight of Sakura and Kakashi already there and waiting for them. "Seriously you two!? You're even later then Kakashi! That's like, impossible! Where were you?!" Sakura yelled as soon as the door was closed.

"Hnn" Sasuke answered. Sakura sighed; obviously that answer didn't really answer much.

"Let me rephrase that, Naruto where were you two?" Sakura asked again, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Well you see I was on my way here when Teme popped out of nowhere and tried to attack me! But I was so amazing and managed to stop him! Dattebayo!" Naruto said, or rather yelled.

Sakura raised an eyebrow and Naruto shrank back in fear of being pummelled into the wall. Mentally groaning in frustration of being made to talk began a real account of what happened.

"Hnn, the Dobe slept in. Then spent an hour eating Raman at Ichiraku's and made me pay."

"Teme! Quit calling me a dobe! And I didn't make you stay, you were there of your own free will!" Naruto growled at Sasuke.

"Enough! You are actually here for a reason Brat!" Tsunade glared at the blonde almost daring for him to keep talking.

"Okay now that everyone is finally here, we can start the debriefing. You will all be sent to Hogwarts," Sakura and Naruto could now be heard giggling at the strange name. "As I was saying, you will be sent to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry for almost a year to guard their really ultra, super special kid Harry Potter. Now since Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura look too young to be teachers and I doubt you all have the mental capacity to act like proper, heartless guards, you three will be known as guards but will still need to go to classes and crap. No complaining Naruto! Kakashi shall be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher as they are in desperate need of one and you are more than qualified." Tsunade informed them, "Now, any questions?"

Naruto's hand shot up. "Ugh, whacha want to know Brat?" Tsunade asked taking a swig of sake feeling tired. "Um Baa-Chan why is this Harry Potter bloke so special?" Naruto asked.

Everyone blinked in surprise. Naruto actually asked a smart question. Seeing their surprised expressions Naruto exclaimed, "Geez I am not a total idiot y'know."

"Sure you're not Naruto and as for your question, that's something you're going to have ask Dumbledore-sama. Okay if that's it you can go home and pack you need to be ready by tomorrow, noon. Oh and by the way bring appropriate weapons for an A-rank mission, now GET OUT." The three ninja ran from the room in fear of getting Tsunade angry. Kakashi however stayed behind. "Tsunade-sama are you sure it's a good idea to have Naruto and Sasuke around these kids, their seals are exactly the best." Kakashi asked. "Thank you for your concern but yes I'm sure and if something does go wrong you will be there, now go read your porn or whatever it is you do in your spare time". Chuckling to himself Kakashi left the building.

**A/N MUST READ!**

Okay just some background story!

The Naruto timeline is the same until Sasuke leaves. In my story Sasuke is about to leave but Naruto prevents him, they both go look for Itachi and find out that he is actually good and now all three live in the Uchiha Mansion. Naruto lives there because the villagers have recently been extremely violent towards Naruto and destroyed his home.

It's set in Harry's 5th year and Umbridge is teaching a new class which will be about choosing jobs and stuff.

That's it! Please comment!

**~Jay Jay**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto or Harry Potter :'(**

_"Speaking Japanese"_ (only done when they are speaking Japanese in England and at Hogwarts.)

**Letters**

**'**Thinking'

"Speaking English"

**CHAPTER TWO**

"What is he doing Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked while looking at Naruto who was creating shadow clones in his sleep "Hn, Wake up Dobe" Sasuke said while popping the clones with his kunai. Naruto didn't move at all "Sakura?" Sakura walked up to Naruto's bed and punched him once in the stomach "AHH I'M UP I'M UP DON'T PUNCH ME SAKURA-CHAN!" Sasuke smirked "Hn Troublesome" Naruto gasped "Teme that's Shikamaru's word!" This only caused Sasuke to roll his eyes "Hn Dobe we have to go remember? "Naruto got out of bed grumblingly.

**~~~OtP! ~~~**

They all arrived at the Hogage Tower where Tsunade and Kakashi were waiting for Team 7. On Tsunade's desk was an old kunai, Tsunade chucked the kunai at Naruto who caught it with ease. "Every grab hold of the kunai because it is a portkey which will transport you to where you have to be, NOW!" The four shinobi put their hands on the kunai and where transported to a street in front of houses "_Where are we?_" Naruto asked to no one in particular.

"_We, Naruto are in London_." Kakashi replied looking around at all the signs filled with directions to all different places.

Kakashi took out a scroll which had the mission details written on it in Japanese. "_Alright Tsunade has written that we will meet our clients in a building called number 12 Grimmauld Place. Once we get there we will discuss mission details_".

"_LET'S GO!'TTEBAYO_!" Naruto screamed causing multiple people to stop and look at him. "_SHUT UP NARUTO!_" Sakura yelled back raising her fist to punch him, which caused Naruto to run and hide behind Sasuke. "_Naruto shut it or no Raman and Sakura calm down or no Sasuke!_" Kakashi said trying to make them both be quiet and he succeeded. Sasuke looked up and glared at Kakashi, "_Don't I get a say in that?_" "_Nope!_" And with that they were off to find Grimmauld Place.

**~~~MEANWHILE AT GRIMMAULD PLACE~~~**

"Albus are you sure that this is necessary? I mean hiring ninja to protect Harry! How are you even sure they can be trusted?" Molly Weasley asked worryingly as she paced around the sitting room.

"Molly, calm down. Its complete necessary, Voldermort's growing stronger and recruiting an army. Also the wizarding world had strong ties with the ninjas until they were betrayed by the wizarding world so we should be very thankful that they have agreed to this," Albus replied.

"When are they coming Albus?" Arthur asked. "They should be here any second now." Dumbledore informed every one while looking at his pocket watch.

A few moments later the loud wails if Mrs Black could be heard throughout the house. "Wait here and I will show them to this room" Albus told the occupants of the room who were about to exit the room. Albus walked out of the room. He entered the hall and saw the four Shinobi looking at the portrait with curiosity._"Sensei, I knew their picture spoke but I didn't think that they would be screaming this loud! She's almost has bad as Naruto!"_ Sakura complained.

_"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"_ Naruto asked loudly. _"Dobe, she means you're annoying"_Sasuke cut in. _"Teme! Stop calling me dobe! _"Naruto's volume increased. _"When you stop being a dobe I will stop calling you dobe_" Sasuke replied as calm as always. Naruto puffed out his cheeks angrily and turned to face Sasuke. Seeing where this was going to go Albus interrupted, coughing slightly to make his presence away he stepped forward.

Tensing slightly Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto turned to face the man. Rescinding who it was Kakashi bowed and spoke with a very heavy Japanese accent. "Herro, I Hatake Kakashi. Tsunade-Sama said spell to Engrish." Albus, understanding that the foreigners needed a translation spell. "Okay," Albus nodded, " Lingua Mutatio."

"Can you understand me now?" They all nodded. "Okay I believe introductions are in order. I am Albus Dumbledore, your employer"

"As I said before I am Hatake Kakashi. I am the team leader for this mission."

"Pleasure to meet you Dumbledore-Sama, I am Haruno Sakura. I am the team Medic."

"Uchiha Sasuke. Fighter."

"UZUMAKI NARUTO! BELIEVE IT! I AM A FIGHTER LIKE THE BASTARD!"

Chuckling at the last response Albus said, "Well now that's over I will introduce you to the rest of the Order."

**A/N Thanks very much for all the follows and favourites! Sorry for the short chapter :/ It would make me very happy if you reviewed :) And a happy me equals billions of cent chapter ;)**

**HAVE A GOOD DAY... Or night whatever time it is where you guys are :)**

**~Love, Hugs and many Marshmellows!**

**Jayla**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Both stories and all characters are not mine.**

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

Dumbledore led them through the halls and into the sitting room. "These are the new guards and teacher. Now lets get these introductions done! Harry and the other children are going to be back from Diagon Ally soon."

The four newcomers began the introductions. "I am Hatake Kakashi. I will be teaching DADA and am the leader of this group. These are my comrades Haruno Sakura; the medic. Uchiha Sasuke; a fighter. And Uzumaki Naruto who is also a fighter." Kakashi announced pointing to each of them as he introduced them.

"I am Molly Weasley, it's very nice to meet you."

"I'm Arthur Weasley."

"Minerva Monagall."

"Sirius Black."

"Remus Lupin."

"Tonks."

"Alastor Moody."

"Snape"

Just then the screams of Mrs Black could be heard once more. "They're back" Dumbledore said as seven teens walked through the door two with dark hair the rest with red hair, bright red hair.

The seven people looked at bit confused at the sight of the ninja. The black haired boy spoke first. "Professor Dumbledore who are they?"

"These Harry are going to be some what like guards and are to stay at Hogwarts with you." Dumbledore answered.

"Professor! I don't need to be guarded!" The dark haired boy, Harry, shouted angrily glaring at the four Ninja. "Harry, dear you need to think of the other students at Hogwarts. They need to be kept safe as well." Mrs Weasley said trying to soothe Harry.

"Professor Dumbledore, who are they?" "Good question Miss Granger. I will let them introduce themselves".

"Ugh to many introductions!" Naruto said under his breath as the four stepped forward.

"As I mentioned before I am Hatake Kakashi, the leader of this mission. These are my companions."

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I am the medic."

"Ne Sasuke I wanna go next!" Naruto said, jumping up and down besides Sasuke.

Many people in Grimmauld Place could not believe that this kid was going to be protecting Hogwarts.

"Whatever Dobe."

"Teme! I told you to quit calling me that!" Naruto yelled.

"Just hurry up and introduce yourself." Sasuke replied glaring coldly.

"I am! Geez. I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Believe it! Happy now Teme?"

"Hn. I'm Uchiha Sasuke. The Dobe and I are the main defenders of the castle."

"How are you two supposed to defend a castle with over a hundred students inside?" Harry asked rudely.

"With magic" Sasuke replied sarcastically.

"What Sasuke means is we are more then able to protect all of you." Sakura said.

"Sasuke-Teme!" Naruto cried ending the previous discussion.

"What do you want Dobe?"

"I want Ramen! Pleaseee Sasu!" Naruto pouted and opened his eyes wide.

"Ugh why would I have Ramen?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"Because you knew I was going to hungry? C'mon I know you have it!" Naruto accused crossing his arms.

"Fine" Sasuke said taking a scroll out of his pocket. He opened the scroll, bit his thumb then wiped it down the length of the scroll. The residents of Grimmauld Place watched on, wondering what the raven was doing.

Sasuke put the scroll down on a near by table. Then put his arm into the scroll and pulled out a bowl of steaming Ramen.

"Your not wizard are you?" Hermione asked.

"Good job Sherlock." Sasuke replied rolling his eyes.

"Sasuke, stop being mean to the mortals" Kakashi ordered.

"Mortals?" Hermione asked again.

"We are Shinobi or if you prefer ninja."

"But there's no such thing!" Ron spoke for the first time.

"Well this is going to take a lot of explaining. How about we all sit down then start asking questions?" Dumbledore suggested.

They all took seats around the room. And the questioning began. "So watcha want to know?" Naruto asked.

"How about we start at the beginning. How come we didn't know you existed but you four knew about wizards?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"We know all about you because the wizard and ninja we once two very close colonies. Until sixteen years ago when your kind forced a demon to attack us. Our elders believed in educating the children about your race whereas your elders did not." Sakura answered as Kakashi was busy reading a scroll he was given by Tsunade.

The magical beings were thinking about what they wanted to ask next when their thoughts were interrupted by Kakashi.

"Excuse me but its seems like our leader would like us to inform you of something before we proceed.

When our village was attacked by the nine-tailed demon our Hokage of the time made a spilt second decision to save the village."

By this time in Kakashi's story Naruto had his head bowed. Sasuke had placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and Sakura was hugging him in a reinsuring manner. The rest of the crowd were listening intensely.

"To save everything he gave his life to use a jutsu that would seal the demon into a newborn baby." Everyone, excluding the ninja, was shocked at this. Naruto had started crying silent tears.

"The newborn's mother had been killed during the attacks. This child grew up hated and blamed for the attack. People only saw him as the demon and not as the young boy he was. He was neglected, abused, and was kicked out of the orphanage when he was six. Ever since then he lived alone. That was until recently when he was invited to live with one of the extremely few friends he has. The boys name is Uzumaki Naruto."

Kakashi finished with his head bowed in a sign of respect. The residents of Grimmauld Place were both furious and shocked well except one.

**A/N**

**I am so sorry for the late and short chapter! I have been away on a holiday camp thing :) I will defiantly try to have another chapter up this week. **

**Thank you to all the follower, favorites and reviews! :)**

**And I wondering if anyone want to be the beta for my story?**

**Happy reading!**

**~JaylaXx**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter.**

Harry Potter was watching the way that everyone reacted to Naruto's story. He didn't think that it was overly different to what had happened to himself when he was younger.

"My parents were killed too, and I was put into the care of people who hated me. I've also got someone trying to kill me. What's the big deal?" Harry asked rudely.

Angry blood red eyes, black tomoe spinning, met his green ones.

"Naruto's life was made a living hell by almost _everyone_ in the village and you compare it to one family who made you do chores? You were still fed; Naruto had to scavenge and beg for food. You have one person trying to kill you? Naruto had everyone in the village beating him, throwing rocks at him, trashing his apartment and trying to kill him. That's the big deal - all your lives are like a walk in the park to all of us." Sasuke finished his rant, glaring coldly.

"Okay, calm down. As much as you want to kill the boy now, Sasuke, remember that he is our client. And I still have to finish informing them of what Tsunade told me to," Kakashi told the boy who was now holding Naruto close to his chest, in an almost protective manner.

"Alright, next story. Years after the demon attack a very powerful clan was murdered, except one child. This child was around seven when he was walking home to find his brother with a sword through their father's chest. The boy's brother told him to cling to life and to hate the brother. The boy was driven mad for power to avenge his clan. He had convinced himself that he lived for one reason: to kill his brother. He trained hard and became the number one rookie ninja. Eventually his path ran into another's. This man placed a cursed mark on the boy – kind of like planting a demon inside of him. The man promised the boy power. The boy believed him and tried to leave Konoha, but a blonde who cared deeply for the boy managed to stop him. Together they found the boy's brother and learnt that the brother had been ordered to kill his clan as the clan was evil and working against Konoha. That boy is also with us now and it's obviously Sasuke." Kakashi finished another story.

Everyone was looking intently at the two boys, wondering of it was really safe for them to be around students.

"Oh Naruto! You never did tell us how you managed to get Sasuke to stay," Sakura pouted. Both boys blushed.

"Well when I caught up with Sasuke I grabbed him, yelled for a bit then he came back!" Naruto half-yelled obnoxiously, refusing to meet anyone's eyes.

"Naruto, we all know that's not what happened," Sakura said looking firmly at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Um, okay. I caught up with Sasuke and asked him to come back and he said no. So I grabbed him and hugged him and I told him that I wouldn't let him go because he was the only one who saw me and not Kyuubi. I said that even though he was a bastard I wanted him to be my bastard then he said that he would stay with me no matter what because he liked me too," Naruto explained properly this time, blushing madly as he averted his gaze down to his hands, twisting in his lap.

The high pitched fangirl-esque squeals that Sakura made everyone's ears ring.

"Don't kill me Sakura-Chan!" Naruto squeaked trying to hide behind something.

"That's so cute! Oh my Kami-Sama! Have you kissed? Can you kiss now? Are you going to get married? Oh can I be a bridesmaid? Are you going to adopt children?" Sakura's non-stop questions and squealing were like nails on a chalkboard; loud, irritating, unnecessary and generally unpleasant.

"Wait so Naruto and Sasuke both have demon things inside them?" Sirius double checked. "Oh, and how old are you?"

"Yes, both have something taking residence inside us. And Kakashi is like, fifty," Sasuke answered.

"I am not! I'm only thirty!" Kakashi protested fruitlessly.

"As I was saying, I am sixteen, the dobe is turning sixteen soon and Sakura is fifteen," Sasuke answered in a bored tone.

"You're just children? Albus! I can't believe you hired children to protect the school!" Mrs Weasley screeched.

"With all due respect madam, they stopped being children the moment they graduated from the academy when they were twelve," Kakashi replied calmly.

"Are we finished with the questions, because I'm tired!" Naruto asked.

"Almost. I have noticed you can still speak Japanese yet the spell I placed on you should have transferred everything you say into English. How is that possible?" Dumbledore asked, interested in what the answer might be.

"Since the spell was created for your minds – which are a lot simpler than ours – it enabled us to switch between the two languages," Kakashi answered.

"Okay, bed time! Questions can be answered later, I wanna sleep!" Naruto complained.

"Alright, I guess I will show you to your rooms," Sirius said getting up from the table and walking towards the doorway, beckoning for the ninja to follow.

Sirius led the four ninja to a hallway on the third floor.

"Okay theses four rooms are yours you can sort out who gets which room by yourselves. Goodnight." The ninja nodded to show that they understood.

~Meanwhile~

"Professor are you sure that four people can take care of the school?" Harry asked.

"I guess we will just have to wait and see," Dumbledore answered, typically vague. With that everyone walked to their rooms in need of a good night's sleep.

The ninja, however, were still awake, reading over their mission details and organizing protection strategies.

"Okay so our main objective is to protect the students of the school but without anyone finding out. We also need to keep the Potter kid safe from this Voldemort person," Kakashi stated.

"If we are all split into different houses then we each could protect our house. Except, as there are four houses, Kakashi, you're going to need to keep an eye over the house none of us are in," Sakura said.

"Alright. If we were to also place chakra nets around the premises we would be alerted of any unwanted visitors. Naruto, you're going to have to do that seeing as you have the highest amount of chakra," Kakashi suggested looking over at Naruto to see if he approved of the idea.

Naruto, however, was staring off into the middle distance with Sasuke watching him closely.

"What are you guys doing Sasuke?" Sakura giggled.

"The dobe is talking to Kyuubi," Sasuke replied as Naruto seemed to refocus on reality.

"Kyuu said that he needs to release his chakra and plans on doing it soon, so be prepared. He also said that the chakra outburst won't be harmful, just very windy," Naruto informed the group.

"Alright. Tomorrow I will inform Dumbledore-San of the chakra let off and see if there is a large, protected space that you can stay until the chakra is stable again. For now let's just go to bed." Kakashi said as he prepared to leave the room, signaling for Sasuke and Naruto to leave as well.

**A/N**

**I am so sorry for not updating earlier so I tried to make this chapter longer.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and added my story to their favourites.**

**I would also like to thank my Beta nannodayo. **

**-Jayla**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter**

The sun's rays shone brightly through the gaps of the ratty, old curtain and onto Sakura's face, disturbing her from her sleep.  
Blinking her emerald eyes to adjust to the light, she sat up.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and looked out the window assessing the position of the sun she concluded it was around six o'clock. She had learnt this skill during her years at the academy.

Getting out of bed, she stumbled over to her pink suitcase. Looking through the clothes she picked out a pair of worn out black jeans and a faded, long sleeved pink shirt. Grabbing a towel she went to the bathroom connected to her room which Sirius had shown her last night. Placing her clothes on the edge of the bathtub she stripped and got into the shower, adjusting the temperature until it was comfortably warm. Whilst going through her normal washing routine her mind wandered back to Sasuke's and Naruto's confession.

She had obviously noticed how close they were but never thought they were that close. Her crush on Sasuke and been over a long time ago in fact she wasn't so much crushing on him and more on the thought of him. As she grew older her feelings changed from obsessive love and adoration to sisterly love and care.

The water had now changed from warm to freezing cold. Sakura took that as a sign to get out. She stepped out, picking up her towel from where she left it and started getting changed.

After drying her pink hair Sakura made her way to the kitchen, easily remembering the way that they had come last night. Rounding the corner another body came into view, sitting at the long, wooden table was the bushy, brown haired girl with her head buried in a thick book.

Ignoring the presence of the other girl Sakura quietly made her way to the fridge. Opening it caused a slight creaking noise which startled the brown haired girl and making her look around for the source of the noise. Spotting the pink haired guard caused Hermione to wonder how the guard managed the walk to the fridge without her noticing.

Sakura took a slightly chilled apple from the shelves of the fridge she turned around to notice the other occupant of the room staring at her, confusion and wonder showing on her face.

Sakura let the fridge door swing shut as she let a deep breath and sat down on the wooden chair across from Hermione.

"If you're wondering how I was able to enter the room without alerting you, which you probably are, it's because being able to get around without being noticed is one of the first things we were taught."

"Oh okay," Hermione nodded in understanding. "I'm Hermione Granger by the way".

"Haruno Sakura."

"Your name's Haruno?" Hermione, asked confused about the foreign name.

Sakura giggled at the thought of being called Haruno.

"No, I forgot that we introduce ourselves differently from you. My first name's Sakura and my second is Haruno." Sakura answered still giggling slightly.

Recalling parts of the conversation the previous night Sakura realized she had a fairly important questioned that needed to be answered.

"My companions and I were wondering whether or not you had a large, protected area that Naruto can use to take care of a couple of things?"

"Well there is one room at Hogwarts that could work. But you'll have to make sure you can use it with Professor Dumbledore." Hermione answered sounding confident.

Sakura hummed acknowledging Hermione's words as she bit into her apple.

Hermione wondered why they would need such a room and was about to voice her thoughts when a large bang sounded from upstairs.

Both girls stood up and were leaving the table when Sasuke casually walked into the kitchen. He was wearing a loose, dark blue t-shirt and black skinny jeans. Sakura looked at him questionly.

"Naruto's awake" He said smirking and went to sit at the long table.

Once Sakura and Hermione processed what had happened they sat back down at the table. Hermione was next to Sasuke and Sakura was opposite them.

A few seconds later Naruto walked in. His orange t-shirt and black track suit pants were disheveled which made Sasuke's smirk widen.

"Sakura-chan! Sasu-teme woke me up!" Naruto whined, a pout was visible on his tan face.

Before Sakura could say anything Hermione intervened.

"What does temi mean?"

"It's pronounced teme and it's a rude way of saying you as in you bastard" Sakura replied. "And Naruto it's good that he woke you up because I have news about the chakra explosion."

"It's too early for that Sakura-chan! Where's food?" Naruto complained.

"Uh Mrs Weasley should be coming down to prepare food now." Hermione said nervously, looking at the door and waiting for Mrs Weasley to come through it.

As Hermione expected Mrs Weasley came bustling through the door and headed straight for the fridge.

"I hope you weren't waiting for long, dears. Breakfast should be coming soon. How about you wait in the living room" Mrs Weasley suggested while taking out various ingredients from the fridge and gathering pans.

The four teens got up from the table and left the kitchen. Sakura stopped on the way to put her apple core in the bin.

Once the four were in the spacious but dark living room they settled down on the slightly dusty lounges. Sakura and Hermione sat on the two individual arm chairs and Sasuke lay on the biggest lounge covering the faded furniture with his body to prevent Naruto from sitting down.

"Bastard move!" Naruto growled, glaring lightly at the relaxed teen.

"Make me moron" Sasuke said closing his eyes and relaxing further.

Sasuke eyes immediately opened when he heard a small sniffling sound. The same sound broke Sakura and Hermione from their most recent conversation. They all turned to look at Naruto who had tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. He had now sat down on the floor his back facing Sasuke.

"Dobe what's wrong?" The pale boy asked letting the smallest amount of concern seep into his voice.

"Y-you won't let me s-sit with y-you." Naruto said in a small voice, stuttering slightly.

"Ruto...I didn't think you get so upset," Sasuke said shortening Naruto's name in an attempt to sooth him.

Sasuke had now sat up on the lounge worry visible on his face. Hermione and Sakura who watched the scene with interest, awed at the sight of the cute and sad scene.

"W-well I am. I t-thought y-you l-loved me." Naruto pouted. His stuttering and tears increasing.

Sasuke along with the female occupants in the room felt their hearts break at that sentence. The Uchiha got up and crouched down next to the sobbing blonde, Sasuke placed a hand on Naruto's back and started rubbing soothing circles onto it.

"Ruto, if you really want to sit there you can" The Raven said placing small kisses on Naruto's cheek and neck.

Naruto jumped up surprising the people in the room and grinned wildly. He wiped away the tears and said,

"I knew you would see it my way, bastard!"

Naruto then proceeded to try and sit on the lounge he had claimed as his but was pulled back a fuming Uchiha.

"Uzumaki" Sasuke growled.

"Yes Suke?" Naruto said with wide blue eyes and an adorable smile.

"You're so dead!" Sasuke exclaimed pushing Naruto to the floor and straddling him.

Predicting what was to come, Naruto wriggled and squirmed trying to free himself from Sasukes grip.

"No! Sasuke please!" Naruto gasped out as Sasuke began to tickle Naruto's sides.

More laughter joined Naruto's as Sakura and Hermione started giggling at Naruto as he tried to kick Sasuke of him but only ended up being tickled more.

"Ah! Sa-Sasuke stop! I give u-up! I'll do any-anything!" Naruto said through his laughter.

Sasuke stopped tickling his helpless boyfriend and thought about that offer.

"Hmm anything you say?" He asked.

"Uh yeah?" Naruto said regretting his offer upon seeing the evil smirk on Sasuke's face.

Sasuke hummed as he stood up and began to drag Naruto to the lounge.

"Wait! Bastard what are you going to make me do?" Naruto exclaimed, desperately trying to escape the Uchiha's clutches.

"Well I have many things in mind but I'm not telling you." Sasuke smirked.

All conversations had been restarted between Sakura and Hermione. But now Naruto sat quietly at the opposite end of the lounge keeping his distance from Sasuke, afraid of what Sasuke might have him do.

Sasuke noticing this, smirked wider and stared right back at the blonde dobe.

Footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. Two disheveled heads poked through the door way.

"Well well well. What do we have here"

All heads turned to face the intruders. They found two identical red heads.

"Well Gred it seems like someone didn't invite us to their little party."

Hermione sighed loudly in frustration.

"Guys this is Fred and George. Fred, George these are Harry's new guards." Hermione informed the twins.

Once all introductions were completed, Mrs Weasley came in and assigned Fred George the task of gathering everyone for breakfast. Everyone arrived in the dining room still slightly tired and slightly mad from having been woken up, especially by Fred and George.

With everyone gathered, breakfast began.

**A/N**

**Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I tried to make it longer :)**

**Thank you all for following, reviewing and adding my story to your favorites. I have started the next chapter and hope to have it up by next Monday. **


End file.
